superrobotfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Bá Đạo
Lord Bá Đạo is a heroes of justice and righteousness. He is best known for killing a troupe of evil Titan who called themselves the Ultra-Fan. Personality If there one sentence to describe Đạo personality it would be "sane, gentle and totally not a psychopath". Saying it otherwise and he will castrate you, then put a drill straight through your head, then he chop off your head and stuff you inside a grinder so he can grind your whole carcass into fertilizer for his garden. And yes, he totally not a psychopath. On the contrary, he HATES Psychopath. He just wan't to kill them all, drink their blood, smash their brain, castrating them so they can't produced more psychopath. After doing that he will let his follower rape their wife, their daughter, their mother to cleanse them of their "sinful psychopath blood" then killing them. Because those dirty piece of scrap deserved it. SINCE THEY'RE PSYCHOPATH, and he is not one of them. Đạo love Pretty Cure, he has been watching the show eversince he lost his memory and fell in love with the character eversince. His personal flavor of Heaven is the Pretty Cure World and he hope that some day he can live in Pretty Cure World. This also affect his world view as he view the world in the eye of an wide eye idealistic. Or to be more precisely, he want to world to be like the Pretty Cure World. And yes, he is not a psychopath by any definition of the world. Because he love peace, so much in fact he will kill anybody that want to create war after giving them "proper punishment". His "proper punishment" is so intense that even the most intense sociopath warmongering will wet their pant and become a pacifist. Just by hearing the agony scream of his victim. Along with the loud laughing of Đạo who actually enjoying torturing those "warmongering piece of garbage". Đạo is the creature of love. His lifelong dream aside from living in the Pretty Cure World is to die for the woman he love. He proudly call himself a C.V.L and named his country most powerful fighting force "Die For P*you know*. L implement his belief in his Kingdom educational system. Turning his country into a den of C.V.L. To Đạo dying for P*you know* is the most glorious death imaginable by any human being. This led to him being incomprehensible to the aspect of dying for one "nation" or "ideal". Đạo see nothing glorious in those death. And because people keep exalted those "stupid guy", he started to hate them. Calling them "garbage" because they die meaningless death for their nation and ideal instead of dying gloriously for pussy. Đạo is definitely the paragon of righteousness and justice. Some can say that he is justice itself. Power And Abilities Age: Older than Space and Time Powers and Abilities: Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 5), Exists in the highest world and views everything exist in both normal Space Time and Outerverse as so insignificant they doesn't even exist to him, Break The Fouthwall Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation. Destructive Capacity: Omniversal Level + (Can destroy the Omnivere with mere thought) | Omniversal Level + (Ten time stronger than his base form) | Omniversal Level + (Five time stronger than BRN-002 Lordion) | Omniversal Level + (Eleven time stronger than BRN-002 Lordion) Speed: Irrelevant (Can go as fast as he wanted) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Omniversal Level + Durability: Omniversal Level + Range: Omniversal Standard Equipment: BRN-002 Lordion Weakness: His justice is for some reason being incomprehensible by most simpleton plebian in the Omniverse. For that reason he is the second most hated person in the Omniverse. Lordion Devil Missile: Shoot a missile from his stomach that break into many more missile. Devil Sight: Eye beam from his actual eye. Devil Finger: Shoot out energy spike from his finger. Devil Blaster: Spew out flame from his chest, the flame color are purple. B@d@ss Palm: The most powerful move in this form. Super Lordion He can achieve a higher form by combining with Badass Force after yelling Hentai Gattai !. In this form he has five to six time the ammount of power his former form has. Dimension Portal: He create dimension portal at will. His portal cannot be close by any mean, and when he is on the battlefield. No one can create any portal, other than him. So running away is not an option. Lord Impact: High-speed crystaline energy shoot from the crystal on his chest. Lord Beam: Beam shoot out from the dragon eye on his n*beep* Lord Bakunetsu Punch: Shoot his arm into a dimension portal, the open another dimension portal in the enemy face at point blank range. His arm plunge into the enemy then detonate. Afterward he regenerate his arm. Lord Gatling Punch: He can elongated his arm to punch his enemy Lord Buster: An energy gun on his elbow, can flip over to the arm. Fired concentrated bust of energy, Lord Crest: The crest that enclose the crystal on his chest become irradiate, and shoot out two blade of energy. Then those blade combine to become a blade that Lordion throw into his enemy. Lord Thunder: Fire dark thunder at the enemy from the crest of his head. Can have many effect that has not yet been reveald. Lord Nova: Spew an intense stream of pure energy from the dragon flame in his mouth. God Emperor Sword: His sword, with spaded shaped handle, and crossguard that have the same shape as his wing. The blade are dark purple in color. This sword main ability is that it can stab anyone at any place. Lord Missile: Spade-shaped missile fired from his backpark. Despair Dead End Shoot: His wing detach from the backpack and become a bow that he hold on his left arm Then the small blade-edge on his shoulder detach and combine to become an arrow head. In the moment he put the arrowhead on the bow, it will turn into a full arrow. Then he shoot that arrow into enemy. Whom upon contact of miss, explode with enough force to heavily damage God Shining, or any other Super Yuusha. Dirty Thouth Materialization: He can turn his dirty thouth into raw power, materialize them into hax-proof soilid that can only be destroy by raw power, Category:Character Category:Author Avatar